come back to the begining
by Busshunter
Summary: Freddie/Naomi/Emily No había pasado lo de Love Ball. Naomi no quería admitir que era gay por lo que abandonó la ciudad. Pasaron 6 años. Rompió con su novia y decidió volver a la casa de Gina.  Interesante historia ;
1. Come Back To The Beginig

-Naomi! No es lo que tu crees! Por favor déjame explicarte!

-Creo que ya entendí demasiado con lo que he visto, ¿No te parece? –le contesto calmada. A pesar de que vi a mi novia follando con otra, no estoy destrozada ni triste. Simplemente enojada.

-Me voy -Y con esas palabras me fui. Comencé a manejar el auto a un rumbo que no sabía a dónde me llevaba. Hasta que vi un cartel "Bristol". Mi vieja ciudad. Donde viví mi infancia y adolescencia con mi madre y Emily. Aquí experimenté una relación Gay. Gracias a Emily me di cuenta que era gay. Ella fue mi primer amor, mi mejor amiga, hermana, mi todo. Tuvimos un pasado trágico. Yo tratando de probarle que no era gay, que no la amaba follándome a Cook, lastimándola y ella soportaba todo lo que hacía, nunca rindiéndose por mí. Por miedo al qué dirán abandoné esta ciudad para comenzar otra vida y mantenerme "HÉTERO" pero me convertí totalmente gay. Más gay imposible. Tengo millones de recuerdos en esta ciudad. Creo que es hora de volver y seguir mi vida aquí. Tengo que dejar de ser cobarde y afrontar las situaciones.

Decido ir a visitar a mi madre, Gina. Hace seis años que no la visito ni hablo. ¿Se acordará de mí? Eso espero.

Toco timbre y espero. Veo que se abre la puerta y sí. Gina sigue completamente igual. Veo su expresión de sorpresa inesperada. Lleva sus manos a su boca y veo que sus ojos se tornan más brillosos amenazando dejar caer lágrimas.

-Oh Naomi! –ella instintivamente me abraza fuertemente. Sonrío un poco pero enseguida siento que estoy siendo estrangulada por mi madre.

-Ermm… mamá… me estas asfixiando.. –le digo y ella se aleja un poco pero sin quitar sus manos en mis hombros.

-Hija mía, estás hecha una mujer!

-Bueno… tengo ya 25 años mamá –le digo.

-Díos mío… entra entra… -ella me ofrece.

-Kieran! –ella lo llama pero no se escucha ninguna voz.

-Joder… ¿Sigues con ese imbécil? –le pregunto.

-Naomi no seas así… ahora él es mi esposo -¿Qué mierda? ¿Escuché bien?

-Qué?

-Si nos casamos hace años cariño

-¿Por qué no m invitaste? Ni siquiera me llamaste!

-Nunca me dijiste dónde estabas viviendo, ni me diste tu teléfono… nada. ¿Recuerdas? –ella me dice algo triste. Y sí, tiene razón. Desde que dejé Bristol me convertí en una perra solitaria.

-Perdón mamá –me disculpo y la abrazo.

-Está bien… lo importante es que ahora estás aquí… ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Erm… en realidad te iba a pedir si puedo volver a vivir aquí..

-Por supuesto corazón! –Gina sonríe.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué decidiste volver? –ella me pregunta mientras nos dirigimos hacia la cocina que estaba bastante cambiada. Vi que estaba llena de cuadros con fotos en las paredes y muchos floreros con flores naturales. ¿Desde cuándo mi madre hace este tipo de cosas? Pude ver que en uno de los cuadros estaba Emily con Kieran y Gina.

-Oh… he terminado una relación y no quería estar más en esa ciudad –le digo mientras me acerco para ver mejor esa foto. Emily estaba más hermosa de lo que ya era. Los rasgos de su rostro eran más definidos, su cuello era más largo, su cuerpo estaba más tonificado. Dios, sus curvas. Definitivamente estaba más sexy que nunca. Pude ver que no cambió su color de cabello. Lo tenía mucho más largo, le llegaba a la cintura.

-Veo que sigues viendo a Emily –le digo.

-Oh… sí, la veo todos los días. Desde que tú la dejaste ella siempre viene a visitarme y a compartir tiempo conmigo y con Kieran.

-Oh… -digo. Miré por la ventana y vi que el patio estaba muy bonito. También decorado con rosas y otras flores.

-¿Desde cuándo te tomas tiempo para las plantas? –le pregunto.

-Emily me ayudó. Siempre quise hacerlo –Gina contesta mientras me sirve una taza de té.

-Osea… Emily estuvo viviendo aquí prácticamente… -digo algo sarcástico.

-Naomi… no seas así… esa pobre chica quedó con el corazón destrozado con lo que le has hecho –ella me dijo y no se por qué siento algo en el pecho. ¿Remordimiento? Espero que no. Lo único que sé es que tengo ganas de verla.

Una vez que acomodé mis cosas en mi dormitorio, salí a caminar para ver cuánto ha cambiado Bristol. Por lo que vi, todo sigue absolutamente igual. Lo único nuevo que noté fue un local de ropa deportiva que estaba cerca de mi casa. Entré para echar un vistazo. Era bastante moderno. Bastante cool.

-¿Necesitas algo? –siento la voz de un hombre que me pregunta. Giro y veo una cara familiar.

-Naomi?

-Freddie? Eres tú? Oh por Dios! –grito y lo abrazo. Mi mejor amigo de toda la vida.

-Dios! Mírate todo lo que has cambiado! –él me dice sonriendo.

-Tú también! –qué chico que es el mundo ¿No? Hace unas horas que llegué y ya me he encontrado a Freddie.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hace como seis años que no se nada de ti!

-Sí… tienes razón…Bueno acabo de romper con mi novia –le digo y él me queda mirando.

-Oh… así que te diste cuenta que realmente eras Lezza? –él me bromea empujando mi brazo.

-Sí… totalmente –le digo

-Y tú mi querido amigo gay? Conseguiste alguna novia después de Effy? –le pregunto interesada.

-Hey! No soy gay! Sí… estoy de novio hace 4 años –él me dice sonriendo y por lo que veo, está feliz.

-Ah sí? Me alegro por ti! ¿Quién es la afortunada? –le pregunto

-Por qué quieres saber? No pensarás quitármela ¿No? –él me bromea.

-Depende si ella se deja –le guiño el ojo.

-No has cambiado absolutamente nada –él se ríe.

-Ven! Quiero que tomemos algo en mi casa y te quedes a cenar. Así te la presento, aunque ya la conoces. –él me dice

-La conozco? –le pregunto y él asiente mientras me agarra de la mano y vamos a su casa. Veo que estamos yendo hacia el camino que me conducía a mi casa.

-Vives cerca de mi casa? –le pregunto.

-De hecho… soy tu nuevo vecino! –él me dice.

-Joderrr … ¿Cómo pudiste mudarte? –le pregunto. Porque tanto él como yo sabemos que él siempre estuvo en malas condiciones económicas.

-Gracias a mi novia. Comenzamos a trabajar y a ahorrar y nos mudamos juntos –él me aclaró.

-Oh… así que va seria la relación… ¿Para cuándo el matrimonio? –bromeo y él sonríe.

-No. Jodéme… ¿Se van a casar? –le pregunto al ver que no se reía como yo.

-No se… estoy pensando en proponérselo uno de estos días. Estoy ahorrando para el anillo de compromiso

-Awwwww –le digo y él se sonroja.

-Veo que sinceramente esta chica te ha flechado el corazón –le digo bromeando y él me pega en el brazo.

-Aunque suena cursi… sí. Es la mujer de mi vida.

-Awwwww… fuera de joda Freddie… debe ser magnífica en la cama para conquistarte más que Effy –le digo seriamente y vuelvo a recibir un golpe.

-Ouch! Eso duele! –me quejo

-Ni siquiera la compares con Effy… no le llega ni a los talones

-Viste? Tengo razón… ¡Quiero conocer a la chica que conquistó el corazón de mi mejor amigo ya!

-Pues eso vas a hacer esta noche –él me dice y entramos a su casa. Estábamos solos. Tomamos un poco de Whisky mientras hablábamos y esperábamos a la novia. Seriamente, la quiero ver. Debe ser extremadamente sexy, hermosa y ardiente para tenerlo así a Freddie. Como ustedes saben… él tenía una gran obsesión con esta chica Effy y para que esta muchacha cure su obsesión debe ser realmente increíble. De pronto escuchamos unos ruidos de llaves.

-Oh! Debe haber llegado! –él dice emocionado y va a recibirla contentísimo. La verdad que me alegra muchísimo verlo así. Realmente se lo merece. Es una excelente persona. Espero unos minutos y veo que tardan en venir hacia la cocina en donde yo estaba por lo que decidí a ir hacia donde ellos están.

-Vamoss… dame un beso.. –escucho a Freddie pedir. Él estaba de espalda cubriendo a la chica, por lo tanto, no la pude ver todavía.

-No –ella dice riéndose. Su voz es algo ronca, lo que me parece sexy. Me hace acordar a Emily.

-Vamoss… uno solo –él ruega y ella se ríe.

-Freddie… no seas tan acosador… -digo en broma para romper la situación y por fin conocer a la chica. Con eso logré que Freddie se diera vuelta para mirarme y por fin pude ver a la chica. Me quedé congelada, en pánico, con la boca seca y mi corazón se detuvo. Puedo ver la misma expresión en su rostro en ella.

-Naomi… Emily es mi novia… Emily… Naomi –él nos "presentó". Tenía razón, yo ya la conocía. Y él lo sabía. Tengo que estar soñando. ¡No puede ser Emily! ¡Si ella es gay! O por lo menos eso era. Ahora que recuerdo, Freddie está con ella hace cuatro años y me acabo de enterar de que le va a pedir matrimonio. Oh por Dios. No puede ser. Lo que antes sentía en el pecho ahora se profundizó. Siento como si una aplanadora hubiese pasado y aplastó mi corazón.

-Hey… Naomi –Emily se acerca hacia a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla. Dios, huele muy pero muy bien. Bueno, ahora que la veo debo admitir que está extremadamente sexy. Y sí, ella era la chica a quién había descripto como alucinante, increíble. Realmente lo es en todo sentido, incluyendo en el sexo. Puedo notar todos los cambios que sufrió su cuerpo desde aquella vez que la vi en la secundaria. Llevaba un vestido negro muy ajustado que le marcaba las curvas de una forma impresionante. Dios. Siento que mi corazón se derrite cuando sigo sus curvas.

-¿Qué les parece si cenamos los tres? –Freddie ofrece y las dos asentimos.

-Bien… bebé… voy a la rosticería que está acá cerca de comprar algo para comer y vuelvo –él se dirige a ella y Emily asiente. Luego Emily coloca una mano en su cuello para acercarlo y darle un beso como despedida.

-Cuida a mi chica Naomi… pero contrólate –Freddie me guiña el ojo y se va dejándonos solas. Realmente este día fue puro sorpresas.


	2. Unexpected

Diccionario por si no saben lo que significa esta palabra: _**mariposón = gay **_;)

_**

* * *

**_

_"Cuida a mi chica Naomi… pero contrólate" _–esas palabras me retumbaron en el subconsciente pero ya se fueron al darme cuenta que estaba sola con Emily. Emily comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina y no pude resistir en echar un vistazo a sus curvas extremadamente sexy.

_-Deja de pervertir_ –Emily me dice y no puedo creer que ella haya sentido mi mirada. Esperé a que volviera a donde estaba yo y me entregó una taza de té. Nos sentamos en el sillón.

_-Es que es algo difícil… has cambiado mucho _–le respondo acercándome un poco.

_-En todo sentido, no sólo en lo físico Naomi_ –Emily me responde secamente. Así que el papel de seducción no funciona hoy. Por lo que me alejé un poco.

_-Así que… Estás con Freddie… _-pienso en voz alta.

-_Sí, él es lo mejor para mí _–Emily agrega.

_-Lo puedo ver… pero… ¿Vos con Freddie? ¿En serio?_ –me pregunto a mi misma. Porque la verdad que estoy muy confundida.

_-Qué hay de malo Naomi? Pensabas que me ibas a encontrar llorando por ti todavía? en vez de buscar la persona correcta para mí?_ –Emily me contesta y puedo ver que está resentida por nuestro pasado. Sí, soy conciente que le hice mucho daño. Así que ahora Naomi, a afrontar las consecuencias.

_-No… yo no dije eso… pero pensé que eras gay_

_-Y yo pensé que eras heterosexual _–ella me contesta.

_-Bueno… me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de que lo era… pero, vamos Emily… me confesaste que desde los doce años gustabas de mí y ahora estás con Freddie?_ –le pregunto y Emily se levanta dirigiéndose a mí. Ahora estamos más cerca y puedo sentir cómo me cuesta respirar al ver la poca distancia que nos separa.

-_Mi pasado fue mi pasado. Tú fuiste mi pasado. Freddie es mi presente y futuro, Naomi_ –ella me dejó en claro que yo era una mala etapa de su vida. Bien.

_-Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? Quiero decir…_

_-Freddie me hizo comprender que me enamoré de la persona equivocada y que yo merecía a alguien que me correspondiera… como él _–ouch. Ahora me doy cuenta que nuestra relación es bastante complicada. Aunque sé que le arruiné la esperanza de estar conmigo no entiendo por qué está así. Como que sigue sintiendo lo del pasado. Exacto. Todavía la estoy lastimando.

_-Oh… ¿Entonces has tirado la cajita de "Funnies"?_ –le pregunto tratando de hacer una broma pero causé el efecto contrario.

_-Qué es lo que quieres Naomi?_ –Emily me pregunta irritada.

_-Nada_

_-Nunca es nada contigo… así que dime de una vez a qué viniste_

_-Ems… sólo quiero llevarme bien contigo, arreglar nuestra situación_

_-Mientras me dejes vivir en paz… si eso es lo que quieres, puedo hacer el esfuerzo de intentarlo_ –doble ouch. ¿Tanto me odia? Dios, duele que Emily me odie así.

-_Gracias_ –le digo y de lo impulsiva que soy me acerco para abrazarla. Sentí la tensión que tenía su cuerpo.

_-Woohoo!_ –escuchamos la voz de Freddie y nos separamos inmediatamente.

_-Creo haberte dicho que te controlaras Naomi_ –Freddie dice en broma

_-Todavía no me la he follado _–le guiño el ojo aunque es mentira. Sí tuve sexo con Emily. En el pasado. Siento cómo Emily clava su mirada en mí.

-_Cariño… veo que te estás llevando bien con Naomi…_ -Freddie se acerca a ella para abrazarla por detrás y veo que Emily se relaja y sonríe. Como quisiera ser yo la que causara esos efectos en ella ahora. No me gusta tener la relación que tengo ahora con ella.

_-Puede ser_ –Emily le contesta mirándome.

-_Qué trajiste para comer cariño?_ –Emily le pregunta.

-O_h… decidí finalmente comprar algo de pizza.._

_-Suena bien…_ -admito y le quito la bolsa que tenía unas botellas de vino y vodka, mientras que Emily se lleva la caja de pizza.

-_Wow, adoro la amabilidad de mis mujeres preferidas _–Freddie dice sonriendo.

_-Oh… Fred… es sólo por las bebidas_

_-Es sólo por la pizza_ –Emily y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo

_-Yo también las quiero eh…_ -responde Freddie y nos reímos.

-_Bueno… Naomi… cuéntanos algo de tu vida _–Freddie me pregunta mientras él agarra una porción de pizza que recién estaba cortando Emily y ella le golpea la mano susurrándole "¿No puedes esperar un minuto?"

_-Erm… nada interesante… terminé mi carrera de licenciatura en políticas, trabajo en una campaña para el gobernador y acabo de romper con Christina porque me engañó con una puta… _-digo relajadamente.

-_Amén _–Freddie responde y Emily me mira sorprendida.

-_¿Cuándo te enteraste de que te estaba engañando?_ –Freddie pregunta

_-Ayer las encontré a las dos follando en mi casa_

_-Amén_ –Freddie responde otra vez.

-_Por lo que veo… no te afectó en nada… no estás triste…_

_-Fred, es Naomi… no es muy sentimental ni sensible_ –Emily le responde y yo me sorprendo al escucharla. Yo sí tengo sentimientos. Aunque no los muestre.

_-Wow… la conoces demasiado Ems… ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Ella es más sensible que yo? _–Freddie le pregunta mientras le da un beso en la mejilla y Emily vuelve a sonreír. Amo verla sonreír. Extrañaba esa sonrisa.

-_Tú… eres mi pequeño **mariposón**_ –Emily le dice mientras le agarra los cachetes y los estira. Realmente hacen buena pareja. Me duele admitirlo pero se ven bien juntos. Freddie coloca sus manos sucias por la pizza en las mejillas de Emily y ella se queja.

-_No! Frederic!_ –Emily le golpea el hombro.

-_Viste que parecen un matrimonio?_ –una voz viene de la puerta principal, Katie.

-_Naomikins!_ –veo que James Cook se asoma también a la puerta con bolsas.

-_Hey chicos…_ -los saludo y el primero que viene a abrazarme es Cook, casi me aplasta con las bolsas a mi alrededor.

-_Tanto tiempo Naomi_… -Katie me saluda simpáticamente. ¿Desde cuándo es tan amable? Por lo que recuerdo ella siempre me odió por haber "convertido a su hermana en gay". Aunque en realidad fue al revés.

-_Entonces… ¿Ustedes están juntos?_ –señalo a Katie y a Cook.

-_Podría decirse _–Cook me responde y recibe un codazo de Katie.

-_Sí, ya estamos casados _–Katie me muestra su anillo de boda que era precioso.

_-Wow… ¿Quién diría que ustedes dos iban a casarse?_

_-Sí.. lo mismo pensé yo _–Freddie contestó y me giré para mirarlo. Emily estaba sentada en su regazo mientras Freddie le daba pizza en su boca. Debo admitir que un poco me incomoda verlos así.

-_De todos modos… somos felices estando juntos ¿No bebé? _–Katie le pregunta a Cook.

-C_omo para no estarlo… estoy con la mejor mujer que hay en la cama_ –Cook dice levantando sus cejas como siempre lo hace y katie se ruborizó. Seguimos comiendo y hablando de nuestras vidas durante horas. En todo ese tiempo Freddie y Emily estaban prácticamente pegados. Eran inseparables. En cambio, Cook de vez en cuando se sentaba a mi lado para bromear.

-_A veces me pregunto… ¿Por qué no podrías ser un poco más como Fred? ¿No te podes contagiar un poco?_ –Katie le dice a Cook. Y veo de reojo que Emily le da un beso en la mejilla a Freddie. Ya me está poniendo nerviosa verlos siempre así.

-_Pero no te puedes quejar que mi polla es mucho mejor que la de Fred ¿Eh?_ –Cook le responde haciendo esos movimientos pélvicos que siempre me dieron asco. Otra vez, consiguió que Katie se ruborizara. Cook se acercó a Katie para decirle algo en voz baja y ella asintió. Los dos se pararon.

-_Erm… nosotros nos vamos… tenemos asuntos pendientes_ –dijo Katie.

_-Que tengan un buen momento! _–grita Freddie y ellos se retiraron dejándonos a nosotros tres solos. Al minuto, yo me paré para también irme.

-_Erm… creo que voy a irme yo también. Ya son las 5:00 de la mañana_… -los tres nos reímos. Debo reconocer que estábamos algo tocados por el alcohol.

-_Está bien… nos vemos mañana_ –me saludó Freddie y subió hacia el piso de arriba. Emily me acompañó hacia la puerta.

-_Me alegra verte de nuevo Ems… espero verte otra vez _–le digo

-_Sí, yo también… _-ella me responde. Me inclino y le doy un beso en su mejilla que duró unos segundos porque ella se alejó.

_-Perdón… no quise que el beso durara tanto tiempo_… -me disculpo algo triste porque ni siquiera puede aguantar un beso mío como despedida entre amigas. Ella asiente y me retiro de su casa.

Cuando subo a mi habitación, pierdo unos minutos recordando todo lo que habíamos hecho juntas aquí. Sentí nostalgia y a la vez alegría. Porque sé que fueron mis mejores tiempos. Donde realmente fui feliz. Me quedo mirando por la ventana el cielo que está extremadamente estrellado y veo que hay una ventana abierta que es del departamento de Freddie y de Emily. Creo que es su habitación. Como la ventana era bastante grande, pude ver todos los detalles. La habitación tenía varios cuadros en las paredes, floreros en el escritorio, las paredes eran celestes, el piso de madera, tenían varios roperos una cama de dos plazas. Sí, era obvio. Si viven juntos, ja. En ese instante veo a Emily entrar a su habitación con una bata. Dios. Se la quita y queda en ropa interior de color negro. En seguida siento un calor insoportable en todo mi cuerpo. Dios mío. ¿Podría ser ella más hot? Imposible. Creo que se colocó una crema en su piel para tener el brillo que tenía. Luego de unos minutos Freddie entra con dos copas y una botella de Champagne. Perfecto, me arruinó mi momento. Comenzaron a besarse y tomar champagne y luego Freddie la colocó en la cama. Ya no pude mirar más. No puedo mirar a Emily tener sexo con otra persona, aunque sea Freddie. Tuve esa imagen durante el resto de la noche y no pude dormir. Me sentí rara. Bajé, para tomar mi pastilla para dormir y volví a subir. Me hace acordar a los viejos tiempos. Hacía mucho que no la tomaba, pero ahora volví. Sólo espero que mañana sea un día mejor.

* * *

**Espero que les guste la idea de esta nueva novela. Mientras continúo la otra.. voy a avanzar con ésta. Háganme saber qué opinan. Besos a todos! =)**

**Review?  
**


	3. Emily Effect

**Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar esta novela... espero que les guste este capítulo =)**

_**CONTIENE VOCABULARIO SEXUAL**_

**

* * *

**

**"YOU MAKE THE RAIN FALL**

**YOU MAKE THE RAIN FALL"**

Mierda. ¿Quién me está llamando a esta hora de la mañana? Giro en la cama para ver mi despertador y agarrar mi teléfono celular. Bueno, digamos que ya no es mañana. Mierda, son las 17:00 de la tarde. Creo que las pastillas me han hecho efecto.

_-Si?_ –digo de mala gana.

_-Woohoo! Qué te ha ocurrido Naomi? Todavía no te has levantado? O has tenido una mala noche? _–maldita sea. Es Freddie.

-_No todos tenemos una fantástica noche de sexo todos los días Fred_ –digo sarcásticamente.

_-¿Cómo sabes que tuve sexo con Emily anoche?_ –Freddie me pregunta. Mierda. ¿Por qué no me callo la boca? ¿Ahora qué le digo? Sí Fred, los espié por la ventana y te vi cuando estabas por follar a Emily. Creo que no es muy adecuado decirlo. ¿Qué va a pensar cuando se entere que su mejor amiga lo espía mientras tiene sexo con su novia? Su novia. Emily es su novia. Mierda.

-_Oh… erm… supuestamente al tener una novia tan sexy supongo que lo menos que tendrías que hacer es eso ¿No?_ –digo tratando de zafar por un rato.

_-Tienes razón… en fin… no te llamé para hablar sobre mi vida sexual… quería pedirte un favor_

_-Un favor? Sí, no hay problema… pídeme lo que quieras _–le respondo.

-_Esta noche no voy a poder ir a cenar a casa con Emily, porque tengo mucho trabajo y voy a llegar muy tarde… te quería preguntar si tú podrías acompañarla esta noche… no quiero dejarla sola…_ -OH DIOS MIO. YO. EMILY. A SOLAS. EMILY Y YO SOLAS. ESTA NOCHE.

_-Sí Sí… no hay ningún problema… pero… ¿Emily sabe?_ –le pregunto.

-_Erm… no pero no creo que tenga problema en recibirte…_ -dice Fred y se equivoca al pensar así porque Emily me odia. Pero bueno, a lo mejor al hacerle una sorpresa puede ser que tenga la oportunidad de acercarme un poco más ¿No?

-_Oh… sí… espero…_

-_Bueno tengo que cortar porque me están llamando… Adiós Naomi… y muchas gracias!_

_-De nada Fred… adiós_.. –cuelgo la llamada y me tiro en la cama otra vez. Dios. Vine a Bristol a buscar una vida más tranquila, a buscar paz y me encuentro con lo opuesto. Convivir con mi problema pasado. Pero bueno, tan malo no puede ser pasar la noche con Emily ¿No? Lo único que tengo que tratar es amigarme más con ella. Quiero estar más cerca. Lo necesito.

_-Mamá_… -la llamo para preguntar qué vamos a almorzar.

_-En el jardín!_ –me grita. Así que voy al jardín.

-_Cómo te sientes cariño? Vi que tomaste otra vez esas pastillas… ¿Por qué volviste a ellas? _–Gina me interroga.

_-No lo se… tuve la necesidad de tomarlas mamá… deja de ser tan pesada ¿Quieres?_

_-Vi que fuiste a cenar al departamento de Freddie… por lo tanto… estaba Emily ¿No?_ –osea, mi madre sabía muy bien que Emily estaba con Freddie.

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ellos vivían juntos?_ –le pregunto seriamente.

-_Naomi… después de tanto tiempo… Emily consiguió a alguien que la hacía feliz… y Freddie es un chico fabuloso… déjala en paz ¿Sí? Merece ser feliz esa pobre chica…_

_-Pero mamá…_

_-Naomi… sabes muy bien que ya tuviste tu oportunidad… y la desperdiciaste ¿No? Te lo dije miles de veces… pasaron seis años Naomi… no pretendas que aunque hayas vuelto ella va a volver contigo enseguida…_

_-Osea… ella todavía me quiere?_ –pregunto analizando lo que me acaba de decir.

_-Tú fuiste su primer amor cariño… es difícil olvidar el primer amor… pero en estos años junto a Freddie… pude notar que ya no te nombraba más cuando yo hablaba con ella… te está olvidando Naomi… _-lo que me acaba de decir Gina me pegó fuerte en mi corazón. Emily olvidándose de mí. No. No puedo dejar que ocurra eso. Yo no la olvidé y ella tiene que saberlo.

_-Naomi… Freddie puede hacerla feliz…_

_-Yo también puedo _–digo rápidamente.

-_Sin huir otra vez? Estás dispuesta a no lastimarla y amarla como ella lo necesita?_ – yo me pregunto… ¿Desde cuándo Gina la adora así? Parece más su madre que mía.

_-He cambiado…_

_-Pero no para bien querida…_

_-Pero puedo cambiar otra vez… necesito tenerla a Emily para eso…_

_-Sólo te pido que no la lastimes otra vez…_ -Mi madre dice y vuelve a regar las flores. Finalmente Gina me permitió, indirectamente, arriesgarme por Emily. Y lo voy a hacer. Esta noche voy a ir a acompañarla.

* * *

-_A dónde vas Naomi?_ –Gina me pregunta al verme abrir la puerta.

_-Oh… Ermm… voy a cenar al departamento de Freddie.._

_-Oh… espera un momento.._ –Gina me indica y obedezco.

_-Toma… estas son las flores preferidas de Emily_ –Gina me entrega un ramo de rosas mezcladas con otras que no se cómo se llaman.

_-Buena suerte _–Gina me saluda sonriéndome.

_-Gracias.. adiós mamá.._ –saludo y voy caminando hacia al departamento de mi amigo. Golpeo la puerta algo impaciente. Ansiosa por ver a Emily y pasar esta noche juntas.

_-Fred.. pensé que ibas a venir más… _-Dice Emily mientras abre la puerta y se congela al verme – _tarde… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_ –Emily me pregunta. Creo que no le gustó verme. Diablos.

-_Freddie me llamó y me pidió que viniera a cenar en su lugar para no dejarte sola… va a venir más tarde esta noche porque tiene mucho trabajo… _-le informo.

_-Oh… bueno… entra entonces…_ -Emily me dice.

_-Esto es para ti…_ -le digo y le entrego el ramo de flores.

_-¿Desde cuándo eres romántica?_ –Emily me pregunta levantando su ceja.

_-Sólo por ti_… -le digo sonriendo. Emily no me respondió nada.

-_Bueno… cuéntame algo de tu vida… ¿Qué seguiste después de la secundaria? _–le pregunto mientras Emily me servía la comida en el plato.

_-Diseñadora de modas… _-ella me informa y frunzo el ceño ante la respuesta.

_-Pero si yo te había preparado para pasar el examen de ingreso de medicina… ¿Por qué cambiaste de idea? Era tu sueño ser médica…_

_-Si iba a seguir estudiando esas materias me iba a seguir acordándome de ti, así que decidí dejar todo aquello que me hiciera recordarte… -_ella me confesó sinceramente y me miró por un momento a los ojos. Otra vez me pegó en el corazón esas palabras.

-_Oh… sabes… yo nunca hice nada para olvidarte… siempre te tuve como una parte muy importante en mi vida…_ -le digo sinceramente.

_-¿Cómo está la comida? _–Emily cambió rápidamente el tema.

-_Riquísima… nunca supe que tuvieras tanta habilidad en la cocina…_-le digo sonriendo.

-_Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí…_ -Emily me responde.

_-Ems… sabes que estoy intentando lo más que puedo para mejorar nuestra relación ¿No? Por favor… no me castigues más… nunca me entregué tanto a alguien… sólo quiero que empecemos bien ¿Sí? Sé que todo lo que hice te lastimó… pero volví para arreglarlo… dame la oportunidad de ser amigas como en los viejos tiempos…_ -le pido.

_-Está bien_… -ella contesta simplemente. Conversamos durante toda la noche. Logré hacerla reír con mis anécdotas. Compartimos nuestras historias pasadas.

-_Déjame ayudarte…_ -me ofrezco una vez que terminamos de cenar. Emily estaba recogiendo los platos para limpiar la mesa. Emily se dirigió hacia la cocina primero para dejar los platos en el la mesada y yo sostenía los vasos. Los dos tenían un poco de vino. Justo cuando Emily se da vuelta, choco los vasos con su cuerpo. Mierda, empapé toda su remera y su pecho con vino.

-_Mierda! _–Emily grita mientras sacude su remera que estaba mojada. Enseguida tomé una servilleta pero en vez de dársela para que se limpiara ella sola, decidí hacerlo yo. Lentamente deslizo la servilleta sobre su pecho y una parte de su cuello. Lo hago despacio, observando cada parte de su pecho. Luego me dirijo hacia sus senos que también estaban mojados. Su remera tenía un escote bastante importante. Más a mi favor. No pude controlar mis instintos. Me acerqué más a ella y toqué un poco más firme su seno. Extrañaba tocar su cuerpo.

-_Naomi_… -noté que su voz estaba más ronca de lo común. Yo Sabía muy bien que eso significaba que ella estaba excitada. Por lo tanto decidí continuar y profundizar el masaje en su seno. Decidí continuar el juego.

-_Qué ocurre Emily? Te noto algo agitada…_ -susurro cerca de sus labios. Estoy a milésimas de rozarlos con los míos. Emily se inclina y se dirige hacia mi oreja. Siento su respiración en mi oreja y eso me excita aún más. Ahora, sus labios están apenas tocando mi lóbulo y eso hace que cierre mis ojos.

-_Quita ya tus manos de mi cuerpo _–ella me dice en tono más serio. Abro los ojos pero no me muevo. Emily quita rápidamente mis manos y se retira de la cocina. Realmente no me esperaba que Emily reaccionara así. Yo, sinceramente, creí que la iba a besar. Que la iba a sentir otra vez. Pero creo que va a ser más difícil de lo que creía conseguirlo. Luego de unos minutos voy hacia donde ella estaba.

-_Ermm… creo que mejor me voy_ –digo y Emily asiente. Ambas nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

-_Lo siento. Reconozco que me desubiqué en la cocina _–dije. ¿Desde cuándo me disculpo por seducir a otra persona? No lo se. Esta mujer causa muchas cosas extrañas en mí.

-_Seamos amigas…_ -ella me dice.

-_Eso decimos ¿No?_ –le respondo.

-_Gracias por las flores… son mis preferidas _–ella me agradece. Emily coloca una mano en mi mejilla y me acerca a ella para darme un beso en la otra mejilla. Me sorprendió su acto. Hace un rato ella era sarcástica y fría y ahora muestra ser lo contrario. Sinceramente me descoloca. Siento que el rubor invade mis mejillas por el beso que Emily me dio. Otra cosa más. ¿Desde cuándo me ruborizo por un beso? Emily. Ese es el efecto que causa en mí. Efecto Emily. Me gusta eso.

-_De nada… adiós Emily_ –la saludo y me dirijo a mi casa. Otra vez tengo que ir a tomar mi pastilla para dormir. Luego me tomo un baño para relajarme y después voy hacia mi habitación para dormir. Pero antes de acostarme en mi cama voy hacia la ventana para mirar al cielo. Aunque como siempre, mi vista termina fijándose en el departamento de Freddie y Emily. Y otra vez los veo a los dos follando. Dios. Esto es un castigo para mí. No se por qué me quedé un rato mirándolos. Qué pervertida ¿No? Pero me di cuenta de algunos detalles. Todavía recuerdo la forma en que Emily llegaba a su clímax. Cierro los ojos para recordarlo mejor. Sus pies se curvan y se tensan, al igual que toda su espalda para acercarse más a mi cuerpo. Su cuello se estira hacia atrás y veo cómo éste también se tensa. Sus ojos están cerrados muy fuertemente mientras Emily trata de soportar el fuerte orgasmo que arrasa por su cuerpo. Trata de respirar la mayor cantidad de aire que pueda aunque le es difícil porque el orgasmo se profundiza más y en consecuencia ella deja escapar fuertes gemidos. Luego ella se agarra fuertemente a mi cuerpo, clavando sus uñas en mi espalda, como señal de que el orgasmo pegó fuertemente. Y luego veo cómo su respiración comienza a tranquilizarse tornándose más normal. Dios, eso siempre me había parecido lo más sexy que podría ver en mi vida. Volviendo a la realidad, abro los ojos y miro su reacción. Y me encuentro con que Emily no tuvo nada de lo que yo había presenciado con ella tiempo atrás. No se cómo será ella ahora. Pero creo que esta vez Emily no pudo vivir ese clímax. Esta vez no con Freddie. Por una parte me alegro porque no soportaría que otra persona le hiciera sentir lo mismo que ella sentía conmigo. Dios. Creo que al volver a Bristol también volvió el efecto Emily. Si supieras lo que causas en mí Fitch.

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Les gustó el efecto Fitch? JaJa... más adelante va a haber un poco más ;)**

**Review?  
**


	4. Lips

**Gracias gracias gracias por los review =) Hoy no estoy muy inspirada pero igual intenté seguir esta historia jaja

* * *

**

_Estoy por meterme en la ducha para bañarme cuando suena el timbre. Joder. Freddie se debe haber olvidado algo pienso. Me envuelvo con la toalla y voy a abrir la puerta._

_-¿Otra vez tú? –digo al ver a Naomi. Naomi ni me responde, la veo algo shockeada._

_-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? –le pregunto y luego me doy cuenta. ¿Cómo ella no iba a estar shockeada si estoy solamente envuelta en una toalla? Naomi ni siquiera me responde, directamente se acerca a mí, agarrando mis mejillas y devorándome con sus labios. Dios me había olvidado de los sensuales y suaves que eran. Siento que ella me empuja hacia dentro del departamento y cierra la puerta fuertemente. Al instante, me encuentro en contra de una pared arrinconada por ella sin romper el beso. Había extrañado tanto estas sensaciones, esos momentos en los que vivíamos juntas… que por eso dejo que me haga suya para volver a vivir ese pasado que tanto significó para mí. Sin darme cuenta, ya estamos sobre la mesa del comedor desnudas. Dios santo, tengo tanta necesidad de sentirla._

_-Sabes… esperé tanto esto… -ella me dice al oído mientras siento que ella introduce dos dedos dentro de mí. Dejo escapar un fuerte gemido ante esto._

_-Voy a follarte tan duro que no vas a poder caminar –Naomi me dijo sensualmente en mi oído y –_

**-Emily… **-alguien me vuelve a mi realidad. Era sólo un sueño. ¡Dios santo! ¡Había soñado que tenía relaciones sexuales con Naomi otra vez! Sí, otra vez. Desde que llegó no pude dejar de sentirme rara.

**-Hey…** -saludo a Freddie que me mira con una cara sonriente.

-**¿Estabas soñando que tenías sexo?** –él me pregunta mientras se mueve hacia a mí para besar mi cuello. Yo no le respondo. Diablos, ¿Habré hablado mientras soñaba?

**-Creo que eso es un sí…** -él me dice y se ríe un poco antes de besarme. Cuando estábamos por hacerlo… suena el despertador. Gracias al cielo. No se por qué no quiero tener sexo ahora con él, simplemente estoy algo sorprendida por lo que acabo de soñar.

**-Fred… tienes que ir al trabajo **–le digo para alejarlo un poco.

**-Si… lo sé pero no quiero ir… **-él dice tratando de retomar sus acciones.

**-Fred… tienes empleados… ¡No los vas a dejar fuera del negocio! **–le digo riéndome un poco.

**-Tienes razón…** -él dice de malas ganas y comienza a vestirse para ir al trabajo. Yo me quedo en la cama mirándolo. Me gusta Freddie, lo amo y me encanta compartir los días con él. Él es perfecto para mí, es sincero, romántico, compañero, no tiene miedo en demostrar sus sentimientos por mí, nos confiamos todo… Pero… Naomi. Desde que llegó me está confundiendo. Sé muy bien que ella no es lo mejor para mí. Es completamente diferente a Freddie y por lo que hablé con Gina, Naomi empeoró. Se convirtió en una persona completamente indiferente, fría, sin sentimientos. Pero… ¿Por qué sigo sintiendo algo de esperanza en mi corazón de que ella no es así? 'Emily, tienes a Frederic… Naomi no es para ti', mi conciencia me dice y tiene razón. Tengo que focalizarme en mi relación actual con Freddie. Sin Naomi. Tengo que dejar que siga afectando mi vida. No puedo permitir que siga teniendo ese efecto en mí. Han pasado seis años y logré olvidarla. Comencé a tener una vida feliz sin ella, pero ahora… justo ahora… ella vuelve… ¿Para qué? Dios. Sólo espero que esta situación no dure mucho. Porque yo quiero estar con Freddie.

* * *

Por fin llego a mi casa. Me fijo la hora que es y ya es demasiado tarde. ¿Freddie no llegó todavía? Espero que se acuerde que esta noche tenemos que ir ver el partido de hockey sobre hielo. Habíamos acordado que cenábamos temprano para poder ir. Pero como siempre, él tiene un retrazo en su trabajo, así que decido empezar a cocinar algo para ya esperarlo con la cena lista, comer e irnos. Mientras termino de cocinar, suena mi celular.

**_[Freddie]_**

**-Cariño.. **–contesto la llamada.

**-Amor… no voy a poder ir ahora… tengo varias cosas para hacer… así que llamé a Naomi para que te acompañara…** -¿Qué mierda hizo? ¿Otra vez la tengo que ver?

**-¿Qúe? ¿Por qué la llamaste Frederic? Simplemente podrías haberme dicho y no iba… no quiero ir con Naomi… **-le digo enojada.

**-Oh… Ems… sé muy bien que amas ir a esos partidos… ¿Qué hay de malo que vayas con Naomi? Creo que vendría bien que se amigaran un poco…**

**-Pero Fred… sabes muy bien lo que fuimos una vez… ¿Cómo –**

**-Ems… confío en vos y Naomi es mi mejor amiga… ya son grandes y vos estás conmigo ahora y ella lo sabe… ¿No?**

**-Sí… como digas…**

**-Bueno, espero que lo disfruten esta noche… tengo que colgar… te amo **–Freddie cuelga la llamada y al mismo tiempo suena el timbre. Diablos.

-**Hey** –digo de mala gana.

**-¿Mal día o no querías verme? **–Naomi me pregunta. Levanto una ceja, giro y vuelvo al comedor para seguir con mi cena, dejando a Naomi en la puerta.

**-Está bien… creo que ambas cosas… Si quieres me voy…**

**-No… entra… Freddie te llamó y te pidió un favor, dejaste otras cosas por hacer para venir aquí así que creo que sería irrespetuosa si hago que vuelvas a tu casa ahora… **-le digo mientras termino de cenar.

**-De hecho… no tengo nada que hacer en estos días… así que no te preocupes… Hey…huele rico eso… **-Naomi dice observándome mientras como.

**-¿Quieres probar?** –le pregunto y ella acepta. Llevo el tenedor a su boca para que lo pruebe.

**-Mmmmm**

**-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?**

**-¡Eres toda una chef profesional!** –ella me dice y sonrío.

**-Gracias… oh… se está haciendo tarde… ¿Vamos?** –le pregunto y comenzamos a caminar hacia la cancha.

* * *

**-¡Por Dios! ¡Están jugando pésimo!** –grito de furia y Naomi se ríe.

**-Veo que eres fanática de hockey… ¿Huh?**

**-Obvio.. ¡Noooo! **–grito lamentándome que el jugador nueve no pudo convertir un gol.

**-¡Eres pésimo! **–grito y mi voz falla lo hago. De reojo veo que Naomi me está mirando.

**-¿Qué?** –le pregunto.

**-Sabes… si quieres que te escuchen… tienes que contraer los músculos de tu estómago y gritar con fuerza… **-ella me indica con sus manos poniéndolas sobre su estómago.

**-¿Cómo? **–le pido que me demuestre.

**-Así… ¡Eres pésimooooo!** –Naomi grita increíblemente fuerte.

**-¿Ves?** –yo asiento con la cabeza.

**-No puedo hacerlo… no sé cómo hacerlo** –le digo y Naomi se coloca detrás de mí. Por un momento me congelo al sentir sus brazos alrededor mío apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

**-Hey… relájate… no voy a morderte… **-ella me susurra al oído y trato de obedecerle.

**-Colocas tus manos aquí… eso es… ahora respira hondo… y trata de contraer tus músculos cuando grites** –ella me indica y lo intento.

**-¡Eres un perdedoooorrrr!** –grito con tanta fuerza y veo que Naomi tiene razón.

**-¿Ves? Es sencillo…** -Naomi dice y se sienta en la tarima abriendo sus piernas e invitándome a sentarme en el lugar que había entre ellas. Bueno… No hay nada malo sentarme ahí ¿No? Qué se yo… somos amigas después de todo. Me siento en ese lugar, sus piernas alrededor mío. Me siento algo tensa pero después al concentrarme en el partido, me olvido de esto. Mientras estoy sentada, con mi brazo apoyado en una de mis piernas para sostener mi cabeza, siento que Naomi coloca sus manos en mi cintura. Trato de fingir que no me doy cuenta para ver su próximo paso. Permanecimos así unos minutos hasta que después siento que sus brazos me abrazan aún más. Al sentirme tan próxima a ella me ponía nerviosa y a la vez contenta. No se como explicarlo, pero no puedo estar así. Sé que no está bien que lo haga. Por eso, me levanto y le indico que me voy al baño. Entro y apoyo las manos en el lavabo. Necesitaba un poco de aire para calmarme y pensar. Compartir momentos con Naomi me confunde, encima que cada vez estoy menos con Freddie. Cuando muevo mi cabeza para estirar mi cuello, siento que mi cadenita estaba enredada con mi cabello. Mierda. Mientras trato de desenredarme, escucho que se abre la puerta y veo que entra Naomi. Lo poco que me relajé se perdió otra vez.

-**Hey… quería chequear como estabas…** -dice Naomi.

**-Estoy bien…** -digo a la vez que sigo peleando con la cadenita. Naomi se queda ahí parada mirándome.

**-Erm… Déjame intentarlo ¿Puedo? **–Naomi me dice mientras se acerca hacia a mí. Ella se detiene detrás de mí, primero me mira por el espejo para obtener mi aprobación.

**-S-sí sí…** -tartamudeo y siento como los dedos de la rubia corre mi cabello hacia un costado de mi cuello. El roce de éstos contra mi piel me produce escalofríos y cierro los ojos. Sé que debo controlar mis reacciones mientras ella desenreda mi cadena pero no puedo. Siempre me encantaron sus caricias. Cuando abro mis ojos, veo en el espejo que Naomi está más cerca de mi cuerpo, mirando fijamente mi cuello. Como consecuencia, eso hizo que la tensión se apoderara de mí. Estuvimos así unos minutos, Naomi sigue mirando mi cuello hasta que vi que empezó a aproximarse más a él. Ahora siento su respiración caliente que choca contra mi cuello, produciéndome piel de gallina. Veo que ella se lame sus labios y ante esto trago saliva abruptamente. Sé lo que va a hacer. Y ahora lo siento, sus manos están en mis caderas y su labio inferior roza apenas mi cuello dirigiéndose a mi oreja. Siento su aliento aún más fuerte y como reacción, tiemblo. Dios. Me había olvidado de su capacidad de seducir.

**-Te extraño **–Naomi dice y otra vez trago saliva. Ella debe saber que estoy muy nerviosa. En unos segundos, siento sus labios en mi cuello. Mi mente se hace débil ante sus besos y ella toma ventaja pegando su cuerpo al mío y succionando un poco más fuerte en mi piel. Hasta que algo me hace reaccionar.

**-Erm… Naomi…creo que ya tendría que irme…** -le digo tratando de disimular mi voz que se tornó más ronca. Puedo descifrar la expresión de su rostro, decepción. Pero no me importa. Comienzo a salir de baño.

**-Te acompaño…** -escucho la voz de Naomi detrás de mí. Yo asiento. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Volvimos caminando, hablando un poco. Haciendo que no ocurrió nada en ese baño. Yo espero que nadie conocido nos haya visto.

**-Me gustaría repetir esto… cuando estés sola o quieras hacer algo… sabes… yo estoy siempre disponible para acompañarte **–Naomi me dice y yo sonrío.

-**Gracias por esta noche…** -le digo y me acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla. Gravísimo error. Naomi corrió su rostro y me besó en los labios. Mierda, mierda. El beso duró unos segundos a causa de mi shock. Debí saber que ella era capaz de hacerlo.

**-Oh…** -es lo único que puedo decir y ambas nos mordimos nuestros labios inferiores y puedo sentir su deseo de continuar el beso pero me alejo rápidamente mientras respiro hondo.

-**Erm… adiós** –digo cortamente y trato de abrir la puerta de mi departamento.

**-Ems!** –Naomi me llama y giro para verla.

**-¿Mañana que haces?**

**-Naomi… creo que todo lo que sucedió fue demasiado… ¿No crees?**

**-Fue sólo el comienzo Ems… **-Naomi dice acercándose otra vez.

**-Naomi… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?** –le pregunto sinceramente.

**-Te quiero a ti… quiero que volvamos a estar juntas… **-Naomi se inclina para besarme y la freno.

**-No, Naomi. Nosotras ya tuvimos nuestro momento y decidiste qué era lo que querías. Ahora estoy con Freddie, entiéndelo y déjame vivir feliz con él… adiós **–me despido cerrando la puerta en su cara, sin darle oportunidad para hablar. Cuelgo mi abrigo, y me dirijo hacia la habitación. Veo a Freddie acostado, durmiendo. Me desvisto, me pongo una remera y me meto en la cama. Sé muy bien que esta noche no voy a poder dormir. Trato de cerrar mis ojos para dormirme y la primera imagen que viene a mi cabeza es el beso que nos dimos "accidentalmente". Dios. No puede ser que otra vez haya caído en los viejos sentimientos que tenía por ella. ¿Tan débil soy? Naomi es como una enfermedad para mí. Y se dice que las recaídas son peores. Creo que ahora mismo lo estoy viviendo.

* * *

**Bueno debo admitir que en la escena del partido me inspiré gracias a la película 'Imagine You And Me', ¿Les gustó? Creo que se me está acabando la inspiración... voy a ver si continúo escribiendo el capítulo de mi otra novela ;) Adiioosss gentee..**

**Review? =)  
**


	5. Cheated

**Perdón por la tardanza... lo que pasa es que no sabía cóm continuarla... aquí les dejo el capítulo.. gracias por los review =)**

**

* * *

**

**EMILY POV:**

Estoy preparando el almuerzo mientras espero a Freddie. Sigo algo confundida con lo que sucedió ayer y sé muy bien que la situación va a empeorar porque yo le demostré a Naomi que tengo debilidad por ella. La puta madre.

**-Hey… preciosa… **-siento a Freddie detrás de mí, abrazándome e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

**-Hey… no te escuché llegar… **-le digo mientras giro para darle un beso.

**-Lo noté… estás muy concentrada cocinando… ¿Qué hay de rico para comer?** –Freddie apoya su mentón en mi hombro mientras yo corto unas verduras.

**-Lasaña y una ensalada para mí…** -le digo sonriente.

**-Mmmm no veo la hora de comer eso ya… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día Ems? **–Freddie me pregunta mientras me ayuda a llevar la comida a la mesa.

**-Como siempre… bien… bastante trabajo… ¿Vos?**

**-Bien… tengo una noticia para decirte…** -Freddie me dice mientras comenzamos a almorzar.

**-¿Qué es?**

**-Conseguí otro trabajo… voy a ser periodista en los canales deportivos… **-él me informa y paro de comer.

**-¿Qué? ¡Eso es fabuloso Fred!** –salto de la alegría. Siempre fue su sueño ser periodista y estoy muy orgullosa que lo haya logrado.

**-Sí lo sé…** -él dice con pocas ganas y me llama la atención.

**-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que era tu sueño…**

**-Sí pero el tema es que voy a tener que viajar mucho… es más… hoy mismo tengo que empacar ropa para viajar hacia Liverpool esta tarde… **-él me informa.

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan pronto? **–le pregunto.

**-No lo se… me dijeron que necesitaban uno allá… así que me pidieron si podía ir y tuve que aceptar…**

**-Oh…** -digo.

**-Si quieres rechazo..**

**-De ninguna manera… vas a viajar… está todo bien… -**lo interrumpo.

**-¿Estás segura?**

**-Por supuesto Fred! No soy quién para impedir que cumplas tu sueño…** -le digo.

**-A veces pienso qué hice para merecerte Ems… eres la mejor persona que conocí… **-Freddie me dice y yo lo único que puedo hacer es sonreírle y continuar comiendo. Aiiiii, si él supiera que por mi mente Naomi sigue viviendo… creo que cambiaría rápidamente de opinión.

* * *

**-Fred?** –lo llamo al ver que no está a mi lado en la cama. Me envuelvo con las sábanas y bajo para encontrarlo.

**-Fred?** –lo sigo buscando hasta que veo que él estaba cargando las cosas en el auto. Voy hacia la puerta sin importar que estoy envuelta en las sábanas. Y veo que él está con Naomi hablando. Mierda.

**-Ohh… Emily **–Naomi me saluda y ella me mira de arriba hacia abajo. Y sí, si yo estoy desnuda, ¿Cómo no lo va a hacer? Ella se acerca para saludarme.

**-Hey…**

**-Te ves bien así… **-ella me susurra al oído cuando me da un beso en la mejilla. Dios. ¿Podría alguna vez dejar de hacer estas cosas?

**-Hey… cariño… no quise despertarte… **-Freddie viene hacia a mí y me besa.

**-Creo que deberías vestirte Ems…** -Freddie me dice al oído y yo asiento y me dirijo otra vez hacia la habitación. Rápidamente me visto y vuelvo a bajar.

**-¿Ya te vas?** –le pregunto y él se me acerca para abrazarme.

**-Sí, te voy a extrañar mucho… pero dentro de dos días vuelvo…** -él me dice y nos besamos durante unos minutos y nos volvimos a abrazar.

**-Ems… Naomi se ofreció a quedarse aquí para hacerte compañía…** -Freddie me informa y enseguida miro a Naomi que estaba sonriendo.

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste antes? **–le digo con un tono algo enojado.

**-Creí que no te iba a importar cariño… -**Freddie me dice y me doy cuenta que él lo hizo con las mejores de las intenciones.

**-Oh… está bien.. **–termino aceptando –**pero no es necesario que ella duerma aquí… cuando quiera puedo llamarla o cruzarme a su casa **–digo enseguida para decepcionarla. Y lo hice, su sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente.

**-Como quieras… bueno ya es hora de irme –**Freddie dice mientras mira su reloj pulsera.

**-Ohhhh **–me quejo y me acerco a él para colocar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mirarlo con cara de lástima. Trato de exagerar el papel para que Naomi vea bien que sólo lo quiero a él. ¿Por qué me preocupa lo que piensa Naomi en este momento?

**-Cariño no me lo hagas más difícil… dentro … de… dos… días… nos… vemos… otra… vez…** -Freddie me habla entre besos y nos quedamos abrazados.

**-Me tengo que ir** –él me susurra y me da un pico en los labios y luego abre la puerta del auto. Antes de que se suba lo agarro del cuello y le doy un último beso.

**-Te amo** –él me dice sonriente y se sube.

**-Yo también… **-lo saludo y me quedo parada mirando cómo el auto se aleja.

**-Bueno… ahora estamos solas…** -Naomi me dice y decidí entrar a mi departamento, cerré la puerta dejándola afuera.

* * *

_Piiiiiii_

_-Emsy… soy Gina… necesito que me ayudes con el jardín… si quieres quedarte a almorzar sería grandioso… besos cariño!_

_Tu Tu Tu Tu_

**-Mierda… ¿Qué hora es? **–me pregunto en voz alta y veo que ya son las 11:00 am. Falté al trabajo. Mierda. Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer así que me ducho, me visto y directamente me dirijo hacia la casa de Gina.

**-Heyyyyy** –Gina me saluda con un gran abrazo.

**-Gina.. ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien… pero tengo algunos problemas con el jardín y algunos quehaceres de la casa… ¿Quieres tomar un té y luego empezamos? **–Gina me ofrece y asiento. Conversamos unos minutos y luego Gina se retiró de la cocina. Decidí lavar las tazas mientras la esperaba.

**-Mamá… no viste mi… Emily…** -Naomi se sorprende al verme.

**-Hola **–la saludo secamente.

**-Hey… ¿Qué haces aquí? **–ella me pregunta mientras se cruza de brazos.

**-No vine para verte a ti… vine porque Gina me llamó **–le digo sarcásticamente.

**-Oh… está bien… ¿Te ayudo?** –ella se ofrece.

**-Emily! Puedes tender la ropa que hay en el lavabo del lavadero? **–escuchamos la voz de Gina desde el patio.

**-No… gracias…** -le digo a Naomi y me voy hacia al lavadero. Cuando busco la ropa que hay en la pileta del lavabo encuentro una tanga roja que debe ser de Naomi. Dios. Al agarrarlas con mis manos enseguida me imaginé a Naomi con vistiendo esa tanga. DIOS. EMILY NO. BORRA YA ESA IMAGEN PERTURBADORA.

**-¿Te gusta?** –escucho una voz muy cercana a mi oído. Naomi. Mierda. Ella me gira con sus manos y ahora estamos las dos enfrentándonos. Cara a cara.

**-Sabes… estoy usando una de esas ahora…** -ella me dice sensualmente. OH DIOS MÍO. Naomi agarra mi mano derecha y la desliza por debajo de su pollera, por su pierna hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Y mis dedos se encontraron con la tirita de la tanga. Sentí un temblor eléctrico por toda mi espalda. Levanté mi mirada para ver a Naomi. Dios. Sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas, sus mejillas algo rosadas y estaba mordiéndose su labio inferior. Naomi agarró más firmemente mi mano y la deslizó debajo de su tanga. Gemí ante el contacto de su centro y no pude evitarlo, tenía que besarla. Con mi otra mano tomé con fuerza su cuello y la besé hambrientamente mientras la empujé contra el lavabo. Naomi y yo estábamos muy excitadas. Sin dudar, metí dos dedos dentro de ella y comencé a bombear fuertemente.

**-Oh Dios…. Ems…** -Naomi gemía y eso hizo que intensificara aún más mis movimientos mientras succionaba su cuello. Yo estaba fuera de control. Naomi estaba muy cerca de su clímax y cuando curvo mis dedos para que su espasmo tome control por todo su cuerpo, ella muerde mi hombro. Dios, fue asombroso lo que ocurrió. Pero de repente una imagen de Freddie vino a mi mente. Diablos ¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¡Dios, no puedo ser tan idiota!

**-Ems? **–Naomi trata de llamar mi atención con su voz algo agitada.

**-Diablos… mierda mierda… no debí hacer esto… mierda!** –empiezo a enloquecer y me retiro del lavadero. Mientras corro hacia la puerta de la casa, me cruzo con Gina.

**-Emily? ¿Qué ocurre?** –ella me pregunta pero la esquivo y me dirijo rápidamente hacia mi departamento. Decido ducharme, creyendo que eso podría purificarme un poco más, sacarme el perfume de Naomi de mi cuerpo. Pero no, las imágenes del lavadero pasan constantemente por mi mente. Me apoyo contra la pared y dejo que el agua caiga sobre mi cabeza. Lentamente me siento y comienzo a llorar por lo que acabo de hacer. Engañé a Freddie, mi actual novio. Lo engañe con mi exnovia.

* * *

**Tell me what do you think about this chapter ;)**


	6. Love and Hate

**Luego de taaaaanto tiempo vuelvo a actualizar. JaJa... perdón por mantenerlos medio colgados... como dije en la otra historia.. ando bastante ocupada.. espero que les guste este capítulo! gracias por los review gente hermosa =)

* * *

EMILY POV:**

Alguien acaba de tocar la puerta la puta madre. Estoy dormida y me vienen a despertar. Bueno, ya son las 16:00 pm pero igual, hoy no quiero ver a nadie.

**-Emily… cariño… ¿Por qué te fuiste así ayer? ¿Qué te ocurrió que hoy estás deplorable? **–Gina directamente entra al departamento con una sesión de preguntas. Perfecto.

**-Un mal momento… nada más.. **–le digo.

**-Emily… sabes que puedes confiar en mí… nunca te vi así…** -Gina insiste.

**-M-me follé a Naomi **–cuando lo digo mi garganta se seca. Y me pesa el corazón. Gina me mira fijamente.

**-En el lavadero?**

**-Sí **–digo débilmente.

**-Ahora sé que esos sonidos no eran del televisor…**

**-Gina! **–contesto.

**-Oh… cariño… ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto de eso?**

**-Como una gran mierda… engañé mi novio Gina… lo engañé por una calentura del momento **–digo mientras llevo mis manos a mi rostro y me siento en el sofá.

**-Fue sólo una calentura o… hubo amor? **–Gina se sienta al lado mío y sinceramente no se qué responder. Mierda.

**-Ya entendí… ¿Qué vas a hacer Emily?** –Gina me pregunta.

**-Nada… no pienso contárselo a Freddie y voy a hablar con Naomi… **-le digo.

**-Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres?**

**-Sí Gina…**

**-Sabes… es mejor ser sincera con uno mismo y hacer lo que pide el corazón en vez de lo que uno cree que es mejor…** -Gina me aconseja. Maldita sea.

**-Bueno me voy… si quieres puedes venir más tarde para ayudarme con el jardín… **-Gina me ofrece, besa mi frente y se retira.

Decido comer algo, luego voy al baño y me miro al espejo. Dios. Ahora entiendo por qué me dijo "deplorable". Sinceramente estoy hecha mierda! Sin dudarlo, tomo una ducha. Una vez cambiada, relajada, enciendo el televisor. mientras como un poco de helado. Cuando miro al televisor. veo que está Freddie hablando como periodista de un programa deportivo. Al instante mil lágrimas se derraman por mis mejillas. Tiro el helado y apago el televisor. Me agarro de los pelos y lloro desesperada al pensar en lo que hice. ¿En qué pensabas Emily? ¿No eres conciente de que tienes un novio y de que Naomi sólo coquetea contigo? Dios. Peor yo no podría ser. Freddie no se merece nada de lo que hice.

**-Gina?** –la llamo mientras entro a la casa. Veo que en la mesa hay puesto dos platos. ¿Será que Gina querrá cenar conmigo? Me dirijo hacia la cocina y me encuentro con Naomi haciendo ensalada. Me quedo paralizada al verla y me volteo para irme enseguida cuando…

**-Ems…** -ella me llama pero sigo caminando para irme. Naomi me toma de la muñeca y me suelto como si fuera que su toque me quemara.

**-Ems…tenemos que hablar **-ella me gira y se acerca hacia a mí.

**-No hay nada que hablar Naomi… a excepción de una sola cosa… lo que sucedió ayer no fue nada… fue sólo un error… algo que nunca tuvo que haber pasado…** -digo sin mirarla a los ojos.

**-Ahora dímelo mirándome a los ojos… **-ella me dice acercándose más a mí.

**-Dime que fue un error lo que me hiciste Emily…** -ella me dice acercándose aún más. Está a centímetros de tocar mi cuerpo. Me paralizo y a la vez mi corazón late a mil por hora. Dios santo, esto es mucho para mí. Hay veces que la amo y necesito estar con ella pero a la vez la odio. La odio tanto por haberme dejado años atrás, la amo por hacerme vivir lo que es un amor verdadero pero ahora la odio por haber vuelto y tratar de recuperarme mientras yo estoy con Freddie. Yo volví a comenzar una vida dejándola atrás y ella vuelve a aparecer. Pero… al a vez no puedo odiarla, es mi único amor.

**-Dime… que no sentiste nada cuando me tocaste… **-Naomi me susurra al oído, siento su caliente respiración contra mi oído. Pienso cuando la estaba follando en el lavadero y no puedo evitar temblar ante el recuerdo. Pero un flash hace aparecer la sonrisa de Freddie, la primera vez que tuvimos nuestra cita. Eso fue lo único que necesitaba para hacerme volver a mi realidad.

**-Basta Campbell… No. Te lo vuelvo a repetir. No fue nada lo nuestro **–hago un enorme esfuerzo para separarme y decirle esto a los ojos. Naomi se congela pero a la vez trata de desafiarme inclinándose rápidamente para besarme, arrinconándome contra la pared. Y… Dios mío. Ambas gemimos ante el choque de nuestras lenguas. Siento sus manos recorrer por todo mi cuerpo muy hambrientamente. Extraño estas sensaciones que ella producía en mí. Si ella supiera todo lo que la extrañé y la necesité. De pronto, esa mezcla de sentimientos, odio y amor, me hicieron detener.

**-No puedo hacer esto otra vez…** -digo fríamente, negando una situación de la que a lo mejor luego me voy a arrepentir de no haberlo hecho.

**-Ems…** -Naomi vuelve a insistir tratando de retenerme. El peor error de mi vida es volver a mirar esos ojos transparentes. Volver a ver ese brillo en ellos que me mantuvieron cautiva durante años. Otra vez mis defensas desaparecen y dejan que se aproxime otra vez a mí.

**-Hoy vuelve Freddie…** -digo inconcientemente con los ojos cerrados. No se de dónde salió eso. Me alejo de ella y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Me volteo.

**-Esta noche vamos a festejar sobre su nuevo trabajo… van a venir todos nuestros amigos aproximadamente a las nueve… si quieres venir eres bienvenida…** -Terminé mi oración sin mirar a Naomi. No puedo ver cómo está.

* * *

**FREDDIE POV:**

**-Cariñoooo! Emss!** –grito de la alegría que tengo por volver a casa. ¡Extrañé tanto a la mujer de mi vida! Quiero verla ya. Arrojo las valijas en la sala de estar y comienzo a recorrer los cuartos del departamento. Voy hacia nuestra habitación y allí estaba. Con el cabello mojado, con unos jeans, descalza, y en corpiño. Se estaba cambiando. Ella se voltea para mirarme increíblemente sexy. Indudablemente, corro hacia ella para darle un beso apasionado en el que ambos gemimos, la rodeo con mis manos y caemos en la cama.

**-No tienes idea de lo que te extrañé amor… fueron insoportables los días sin ti…** -le digo mientras beso su cuello perfumado. Dios, esta mujer es lo mejor de mi vida.

**-Freddie… sólo estuviste dos días sin mi… **-ella se ríe sensualmente.

**-Igualmente… te extrañé… **-le digo reclamando sus labios otra vez. Nos besamos durante unos minutos y luego la miré a los ojos. Esos ojos que le dan sentido a mi vida. Noté algo raro en ellos, no tenían ese brillo de siempre.

**-¿Estuviste llorando corazón? **–le pregunto mientras acaricio sus mejillas.

-**Erm… no… ¿Por qué?**

**-Noto tus ojos medios hinchados y apagados… **-le digo mientras beso sus párpados.

**-No… sólo tuve un poco de alergia… ¿Sabes? Me dio un poco de resfrío como reacción… **-ella me explica. La respuesta no es del todo convincente pero, no quiero desconfiar de ella, así que asiento y vuelvo a besarla.

**-Fred.. Fred… **-ella trata de detenerme.

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Tenemos que prepararnos para esta noche… ¿Te acuerdas que vienen nuestros amigos y familiares? **–ella me hacer acordar. Dios. Me re había olvidado. Yo tenía otros planes, quería pasar toda la noche haciéndole el amor a mi pelirroja.

**-Diablos… bueno… dentro de una hora preparamos todo…** -Decido y retomo mis acciones. Quiero volver a sentir su cuerpo luego de estos días estresantes.

**-Sabes… te veo más hermosa… cada día más reluciente… no puedo dejar de desearte ni de amarte…** -le confieso mientras beso a lo largo de su cuello escuchando cómo su respiración se agita.

**-¿Sí? **–Emily me contesta con voz ronca.

-**Sí… por eso esta noche tengo una sorpresa para ti… **-Le cuento.

**-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es? **–ella me vuelve a preguntar.

**-Es una sorpresa… ya vas a ver esta noche… ahora… continuemos en donde estábamos…** -Le doy fin a nuestra conversación.

* * *

**Críticas? Recomendaciones? Espero que les haya gustado... sí fue bastante cortito.. pero por lo menos subí otro capítulo no? jaja dentro de unos días voy a subir el próximo ;)**

**Review?  
**


	7. Losing Her

**Antes de irme de joda les dejo este capítulo...  
Sí... hace muchísimo que no actualizo ¿No? Pero como dije.. voy a terminar las historias.. aunque cada vez tenga menos ganas y menos inspiracion... jaja pero bueno, las voy a terminar igual... espero que les guste este capítulo...dejen review con criticas o lo que quieran! :)**

**

* * *

Naomi Pov:  
**

_**'-**Esta noche vamos a festejar sobre su nuevo trabajo… van a venir todos nuestros amigos aproximadamente a las nueve… si quieres venir eres bienvenida… -Emily me informó y se fue.'_

Sé que ahora las cosas están muy complicadas. Emily se va a alejar aún más de mí y no se cómo voy a hacer para mirar a Freddie a los ojos sabiendo lo que su novia y yo hicimos. Mierda. Cuando pienso en lo que sucedió en el lavabo… Dios… es algo inexplicable lo que siento. Por eso, necesito estar lo más cerca posible de Emily. Quiero estar con ella, hacerla sentir bien. Ahora que recuerdo, tengo esta cena en el departamento de ellos. Subo a mi habitación busco mi billetera para salir a comprarme ropa y agarro mi celular.

**_[New message]_**

**_Me enteré que estás en Bristol… ¿Te gustaría salir a tomar un café? Caro Xx_**

Bien. Cómo llegan los rumores ¿eh? Mi otra ex novia ya se enteró que estoy aquí. Obviamente le mando un mensaje de que acepto la invitación. No vendría mal salir un poco y despejarme ¿No? Después de todo, estoy soltera.

**_[New message]_**

**_En cinco minutos estoy en tu casa ;) Caro Xx_**

Rápidamente subo otra vez y trato de arreglarme un poco. ¿Cuánto hace que no me maquillo? Ya es hora de mejorar un poco mi imagen. Cuando bajo, veo que apenas llega un auto rojo. Debe ser Carolina creo, por lo que enseguida salgo y me reencuentro con ella. Por cierto, ella es morocha y lo que me llama la atención es que se dejó el cabello largo. No le queda mal, todo al contrario. Pero es raro verla así, siempre tuvo el cabello largo.  
Carolina se baja con una sonrisa enorme en su cara y se acerca para abrazarme. Siempre fue mi amiga y… bueno, después se convirtió en algo más, pero ambas nos dimos cuenta que estábamos mejor antes y no como pareja.

**-Naomi! ¿Cómo estás tanto tiempo?** –ella se acerca y me da un abrazo breve.

**-Bien… acá ando, volví a Bristol… cambió muchísimo**

**-Sí, es cierto.. está mucho más moderna la ciudad… ¿Qué te parece si vamos yendo?** –ella me pregunta y nos vamos en su auto a tomar el café que me había invitado.

El lugar era muy linda, tranquilo, no había muchas personas, estaba enfrente de una gran plaza y el día acompañaba mucho… el tiempo era hermoso.

**-Así que Naomi… contame, ¿Por qué volviste aquí? **–ella me pregunta una vez que el mozo nos trajo los dos cafés.

**-No se… sinceramente… acabo de romper con mi pareja y el auto me trajo hasta aquí…**

**-Bueno, espero que esa sea una buena señal ¿No? Digo, a lo mejor te quedó algo pendiente en tu pasado…** -ella me dice y me dejó pensando por un minuto. Seguimos tomando café y hablando pero cuando dirijo mi mirada hacia la plaza, veo a Emily y a Freddie caminando juntos. Freddie agarra a Emily de la cintura y la levanta y la hace reír. Sentí otra vez ese nudo en mi estómago. No sé por qué, me siento como traicionada. Debería estar yo ahí, hacerla sonreír así…

**-Ohhh, ahora entiendo por qué regresaste…** -Carolina interrumpe mis pensamientos.

**-Ah? Qué? **–le pregunto mirándola desconcertada.

**-Es muy linda sabes… siempre supe que la única persona a quién amaste sinceramente era ella…**

**-No entiendo Carolina… -**la miro más fijamente intentando entender a qué quiere llegar.

**-Mozo!** –ella levanta la mano y le paga la cuenta y se levanta. Toma mi mano y me lleva hacia la plaza en donde están caminando Emily y Fred.

**-Qué estás haciendo?** –le pregunto a Carolina mientras nos estamos acercando a ellos que se detuvieron para mirar una vidriera.

**-Vos… seguíme la corriente… **- ella me respondió y en ese momento Freddie gira y nos ve.

**-Heyy! Naomi… ¿Cómo estás? Ohh.. veo que estás acompañada…** -Freddie sonríe aún más y saluda a Carolina. Emily se coloca al lado de Freddie y me mira sorprendida, después su atención se aboca a Carolina. Uh-oh, me parece que no simpatizó muy bien con ella. La está mirando seriamente.

**-Carolina… **-mi ex se presenta y le da un beso a Freddie y luego a Emily.

**-¿Qué hacen por acá chicas?** –Freddie intenta dar inicio a una conversación.

**-Ohh.. sólo estábamos caminando.. vimos que era un día hermoso para salir un poco.. ¿No cariño?** –cuando me dijo así, enseguida la miré y después asentí. Ahora entiendo lo que quiere hacer. ¿Darle celos a Emily? Pude ver que la mirada de Emily se endureció aún más.

**-Sí, la verdad que es un hermoso día… nosotros también pensamos en salir un poco y de paso comprar las cosas para esta noche… ¿Vienen no?** –Freddie abraza a Emily.

**-Por supuesto… **-Carolina responde por mí.

**-Esperamos verlas! –**Freddie nos saluda y giran para continuar caminando.

**-Listo, con un poco más de trabajo… ya la tenés a tus pies Naomi… ella todavía siente algo por vos...**

**-Espero**

**

* * *

**

**-Naomi! Podrías ayudarme con las flores un rato?** –Gina me llama desde abajo.

**-No puedo mamá… tengo que salir ahora… -le respondo y mi madre me mira de arriba a bajo.**

**-Qué?**

**-Nada… sólo miro cómo te vestiste… ¿A dónde vas? ¿Vas a salir con Emily?** –ella me pregunta y revoleo los ojos.

**-No, tengo una cena con Freddie y ella…**

**-Ohhh… por favor compórtate…** -ella me indica y la miro fijamente.

**-¿Por qué me dijiste eso?**

**-Intuición de madre, amor…** -ella me dice y me da un beso en la mejilla y se va. Trato de no pensar ni de preguntarle qué intuición tiene y salgo de mi casa para ir al departamento de Freddie. Como la puerta estaba abierta, pasé directamente. Grave error. Caminé hacia el comedor y justo vi a Emily con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Freddie besándolo apasionadamente y él tenía una mano en su cintura y la otra iba subiendo por su espalda.

**-Ejem… **-toso para interrumpir la situación. Ambos se separaron, Freddie me sonrió y Emily agachó la mirada. No se está muy rara.

**-Naomi… pasa, siéntate… eres la primera en llegar… **-dice Freddie mientras Emily se dirige hacia la cocina. Por suerte, enseguida comenzaron a llegar cada vez más gente. Emily se sentó al lado mío, podía oler su perfume que era muy fuerte y dulce. Mientras hablaba con una pareja siento una mano en mi hombro derecho y giro mi cabeza para enfrentarme con Carolina que estaba reluciente. Ella se inclinó y me besó. Fue totalmente inesperado pero no me arrepiento que lo haya hecho.

**-Estás hermosa** –ella me susurra al oído y me inclino instintivamente y le doy otro pico y le digo que ella también.

**-Hacen muy buena pareja chicas…** -dice el hombre de la pareja con el que estaba hablando antes.

**-Ohh… gracias… **-Carolina responde y me toma de la mano. Seguimos hablando y de vez en cuando miraba a Emily que estaba riéndose con Freddie y otras personas. Creo que no le molesta en lo absoluto. Me entristece que ni siquiera muestre un poco de celos ni nada.

Después de horas, vuelvo a mirar a Emily y veo que me estaba mirando fijamente pero enseguida desvió su mirada a su copa de vino y luego se levantó hacia la cocina. Yo la seguí.

**-Ems…** -me acerco a ella.

**-Acabas de romper una relación y ya vuelves con una de tus ex novias? No pierdes el tiempo eh…** -ella me responde fríamente mientras busca otra botella de vino. Me acerco y la agarro de la muñeca, Emily enseguida se suelta como si la hubiera quemado.

**-No volví con Caro…**

**-No? Y ese beso? Qué fue? De amistad? Vamos… Naomi… conmigo no juegues…** -Emily estaba enojada y muy molesta. Después entendí por qué lo estaba. Celos. Me reí entre dientes y Emily clavó aún más si mirada indignada en mí.

**-¿Qué ves de gracioso?**

**-Estás celosa… reconocelo…** -le digo y me acerco a ella, pero me detiene con sus manos.

**-Creo que es hora de que entiendas de que no eres el centro del mundo Naomi… menos de MI mundo… estoy con el mejor hombre de toda mi vida… y no lo voy a perder por vos…**

**-Eso no parecía el otro día en el lavabo…** -le digo y me acerco más.

-**Ya te dije que fue un error… fue una cogida rápida que…** -No. No puedo soportar lo que recién dijo. Me dolió tanto lo que acaba de decir… y sé que para ella no lo fue, así que cerré nuestra distancia y la besé con fuerza. Emily me empujó.

**-¿Qué mierda haces?** –Emily me pregunto más enojada.

**-Sabes que eso no fue una cogida rápida Emily… pude sentirte como antes… no te mientas a ti misma… ni a nosotras…** -le digo y otra vez me acerco. Ya estoy extrañando esos labios.

**-Nu-oh, querida lo estás tomando muy mal… no hay ningún nosotras aquí…** -ella me señala a mí y luego a ella misma.

**-Siempre vamos a ser nosotras Emily… cuanto más rápido lo aceptes, va a ser mejor para las dos… **-le digo y por primera vez vi que su mirada se relajó un poco y pude acercarme más a ella sin otro rechazo. Acaricié su mejilla con mi mano y empecé a inclinarme…

**-Ejemm… la botella de vino se atrasó bastante creo…** -Escuchamos a Katie hablar y me alejé inmediatamente. Emily rozó su palma en su mejilla como si fuera tóxico mi toque.

**-Ermm, sí … ahora mismo iba a ir…** -Emily apenas susurra y se va rápidamente. Katie se acerca a mí muy amenazante.

**-Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento… pero te lo voy a decir una sola vez… Aléjate de ella Campbell… no quiero que le arruines la vida por segunda vez ahora que ella es feliz… no arruines este matrimonio… **-ella me dijo mirándome a los ojos y luego se fue. Respiré hondo y profundo para no largarme a llorar con todo lo que acaba de suceder y después decidí sentarme al lado de Carolina. Carolina me miró preocupada pero le dije que estaba bien, antes de que me preguntara qué me pasaba.

**-Bueno… bueno… quiero que todos hagan silencio… por favor… gracias…** -Freddie se levantó – **quiero que todos presten atención porque ahora voy a hacer algo para la mujer de mi vida…**

**-Owwwww** –se escuchaba el eco de todas las personas. Yo lo quedé mirando fijamente tratando de descifrar lo que quería hacer en ese momento… pero nada se me ocurría… hasta que Freddie se arrodilló enfrente de Emily y tomó su mano. Mi corazón se resquebrajó cuando entendí lo que iba a hacer. Emily se cubrió la boca con la otra mano y se limpió una de las lágrimas que estaba cayendo por su mejilla al ver que Freddie había sacado una cajita del saco de su traje que llevaba puesto.

**-Emily… quiero que sepas que eres la mujer más impresionante que conocí en toda mi vida… gracias a ti conocí lo que realmente era sentirse enamorado… y por esto y por otras muchísimas cosas más… quiero hacerte feliz y acompañarte el resto de tu vida… ¿Te casarías conmigo? **–Freddie abrió la cajita que mostraba un anillo de diamantes realmente hermoso. Ese era el anillo que tanto estaba ahorrando Freddie. El anillo de compromiso. Ahora todos concentraron sus ojos sobre la pelirroja para escuchar su respuesta. Mi corazón latía muy fuertemente y con cada latido rezaba y rogaba que no aceptara.

**-Sí! Sí! Claro que sí!** –Emily se sobresaltó y lo besó apasionadamente agarrándolo del cuello. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar. Todos. Menos yo. Mi corazón se había apagado. Quería salir ahora mismo de ahí. Carolina notó mi estado y me sujetó de la mano mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

**-¿Quieres irte?** –ella me preguntó.

**-Sí, no me siento bien…** -le respondí y me besó en la mejilla. Comenzamos a caminar hacia fuera pero Freddie nos detuvo.

**-Hey… chicas… no se quedan?**

**-No, Naomi no se siente bien… será para la próxima ¿No cariño?**

**-Sí, obviamente… gracias por la cena y felicitaciones Fred… espero que sean felices** –logré responder con un tono normal y miré a lo lejos a Emily que estaba mostrando el anillo a Katie.

**-Gracias por venir… y sí, si ella es feliz yo también lo soy… **-Freddie respondió con una sonrisa y giró para ver a Emily. Carolina me agarró del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de mi casa.

**-Qué día ¿No?** –ella trató de romper el silencio y yo apenas asentí.

**-Sabes… hoy inauguraba el bar…**

**-No gracias… creo que me voy a dormir… -**la corto y ella asiente.

**-No te rindas Naomi… tenés tiempo hasta el día de la boda…** -ella me dice, me besa la mejilla y se va. Me doy vuelta y entro a mi casa dejando caer millones de lágrimas a la vez.

**-¿Naomi? **–Gina se acerca al escuchar que cierro la puerta.

**-Heyyy corazón… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ocurrió? **–mi madre me abraza y comienzo a llorar más fuerte en su pecho.

**-La perdí mamá.. y-ya la perdí…se va a casar con Freddie** -logro responder después de llorar unos minutos.

* * *

**Háganme feliz y déjenme un review please.. eso me alienta a continuar la historia :) **

**Me fui de fiesta **


	8. You Got Me Part I

Esa noche no pude dormir. Me la pasé recordando todos los viejos momentos que pasé junto a Emily. Cada lágrima que caía sobre mi mejilla intentaba decir _'quiero regresar al tiempo atrás_'. Si tan solo pudiera volver al tiempo atrás, todo sería tan distinto. No volvería a cometer los mismos errores. No dejaría a Emily, le diría a cada minuto que la amo.

Le diría..

_Le diría tantas cosas_

Pero ahora estamos en el presente y… Emily se va a casar con Freddie, mi mejor amigo.

Tengo que despejar la mente, cada vez que pienso en ella me duele el estómago y ni hablar del corazón.

_Toc Toc_

**-Cariño.., te traje algo para comer.. necesitas reponer fuerzas para este día.. tengo intuición de que va a ser maravilloso para ti** –me dice mi madre con una gran sonrisa tratando de llenarme con un poco de esperanza mi vacío interior. Lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír falsamente.

**-Oh… amor, no te pongas así… vamos! Eres una Campbell! Los Campbell no somos débiles!** –ella me da un empujón sobre el hombro y sonrío otra vez.

**-Esta vez sí lo soy y… nose si voy a poder recuperarme** –digo en un tono de voz muy bajo.

**-Emily te ama Naomi… todo el mundo sabe eso…** -ella se acerca a abrazarme.

**-Se casa con Freddie sin embargo** – le contesto.

**-Se VA a casar** –ella remarca ese _'VA'_ y la miro intentando descifrar a qué quiere llegar y ella me sonríe aún más.

**-No se casó todavía amor, todavía tenés chances de recuperarla y sé que vas a poder**

**-¿Cómo? Emily no va a dejar a Freddie que es el chico perfecto por un desastre como lo soy yo mamá…**

**-Celos** –ella dice y se retira de mi habitación dejándome pensando, reflexionando.

_Celos, celos, celos, celos…_

¿Darle celos a Emily?

Si realmente ella me quiere podría ver su reacción. Mmmmm, es lógico el pensamiento. ¿Con quién podría darle celos?

_Cook_. Es el único que me podría ayudar en este asunto.

* * *

**-¿Estás seguro de esto Cook?** –le pregunto muy preocupada, conociéndolo muy bien… tengo miedo de que me meta en uno de sus problemas.

**-Sí bebé… no te preocupes.. Cookie te va a ayudar…** -él dice y luego me señala la esquina de la plaza. Venían… cinco mujeres… dos morochas, dos rubias y una pelirroja.

**-Cookie!** – el grupo de mujeres rodearon a Cook y lo abrazaron. Él feliz de la vida, rodeado de tetas y culos femeninos. Agh.

**-Chicas… chicas… tanto tiempo…**

**-No te vimos más por esos lados… Cookie..** –una rubia se le acercó aún más.

**-Ejem** –finjo una tos para interrumpir el diálogo que seguramente se iba a convertir en algo más.

**-Ohh! Las invité todas aquí para pedirles un favor… ésta es mi amiga Naomi..**

**-Hola** –todas me saludaron con picardía. ¿Qué mierda hago acá?

-**Ella necesita recuperar a su exnovia … por lo tanto.. se me ocurrió que ustedes podrían ayudarla un poco, no chicas?**

**-Lo que pidas te lo vamos a dar Cook** –le dijeron todas. Él me giró hacia mí y me guiñó el ojo.

DIOS MIO.

* * *

**-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?** –le pregunto una vez que las mujeres se habían ido.

**-Recuerda que Katie es la hermana y mejor amiga de Emily… por lo tanto.. ella me cuenta todo…**

**-Oh**

**-Bueno… tenés que memorizarte los nombres, sí? Por favor disfrutá tener todas esas mujeres este día! Realmente me debes una rubia, eh..** –él me sonríe.

**-Sí Cook, sólo si con esto consigo darle celos a Emily.**

**-Ya vas a ver que sí Naomi…** -él me da un papel en la mano.

**-Acá están las direcciones que tenés que ir hoy… otra vez, no te olvides de los nombres… ok? Suerte rubia!** –Cook se despide de mi y se dirige hacia su casa.

Bueno, ¡Que comience el día!

**-¿A dónde vas así vestida?** – Gina me pregunta. Me había puesto unos jeans muy ajustados, botas y una camisa bastante escotada.

**-Voy a tomar algo por ahí – le digo.**

**-¿Querés encontrar a Emily por la ciudad?** –ella me sonríe intrigadamente.

**-No te interesa –**le digo seriamente.

**-Eso es un sí… veo que tomaste en serio lo que te dije hoy a la mañana… bueno, me gusta que por lo menos ahora me escuches..** –ella se ríe y se va.

_Beep.. Beep.. BEEP BEEP_

_['Ya estoy en la heladería… tendrías que venir… dentro de poco atiendo a tu pelirroja ;) M Xx']_

Ni bien leí ese mensaje salí de mi casa para ir a esa heladería. Entro al local y observo a Emily abrazada a Freddie hablando muy felices y él cada dos segundos besando su frente. Creo que va a ser más difícil de lo que creí. Quedé ahí en la puerta hasta que vi detrás de ellos a la morocha, amiga de Cook, llamándome la atención con la mano. Hice unos pasos hacia ellos.

-**Hey… Naomi!** –Freddie me notó primero y se acercó a abrazarme. El rostro de Emily se paralizó al verme. No fue la reacción esperada, pero creo que podría haber sido peor, ¿no?

**-Naomi** –ella dice suave y no se atreve a mirarme.

**-Que coincidencia! Querés tomar un helado junto a nosotros?** –Freddie me invita y asiento con la cabeza para aceptar la invitación. Puedo sentir la tensión de Emily desde estos metros que nos separan. Cuando me acerco al lado de Emily, apropósito, para pedir los gustos del helado, se acerca la chica amiga de Cook sonriéndome muy coquetamente.

-**Hey… preciosa, qué gustos prefieres?** –ella se muerde el labio mientras me mira de arriba hacia abajo.

**-Ermm.. limón y chocolate…** -digo algo nerviosa y a la vez miro de reojo a Emily quien no quita sus ojos de nosotras dos.

**-Ya te lo doy corazón..** –ella responde y en unos segundos me lo entrega. Observé que me había caído un poco de salsa de chocolate sobre mi dedo y cuando levanto la mano para chuparme el dedo ella toma mi muñeca y lo introduce en su boca sensualmente.

**-Agh…** -escucho a Emily quejarse y se dirige hacia una mesa con Freddie.

**-Está celosa…** -la morena se acerca a mi oído. Sonrío triunfadamente y luego voy hacia donde están ellos.

-**Woohoo! Parece que hoy tenés aire de ganadora Naomi, eh!** –Freddie festeja mientras que Emily tiene una expresión muy seria en su rostro. Sarcásticamente la miro y cuando veo que sus ojos se conectan con los míos, le regalo una sonrisa triunfante.

**-Oh… Naomi? Aquí tienes mi número para cuando quieras llamarme…** -la chica se dirige hacia a mí dejándome un papel en la mano y me da un beso en la mejilla. Luego me guiña el ojo y vuelve a su trabajo.

**-Wow… veo que ya tienes alguien interesado en vos, ¿Qué pasó con Carolina?** –Freddie habla mientras toma su helado.

**-Nada… no pasó absolutamente nada…** -digo tranquilamente mirando a Emily quien tenía gran interés sobre mi vida sentimental.

-**Oh… qué lastima, me había caído muy bien… ¿No cariño?** –Freddie la mira.

-**Sí, claro** –Emily responde secamente.

-**¿Qué haces esta noche? ¿Piensas salir con esta chica?** –Freddie me pregunta.

-**La verdad que no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer… ¿Ustedes?**

**-Ni idea, por ahora después de tomar este helado vamos a caminar por ahí… ¿Te unes?**

**-Claro** –respondo y otra vez mis ojos se conectan con los marrones chocolate.

* * *

Freddie se había ido a comprar algo para comer y tomar y nos había dejado a nosotras dos solas en esta plaza. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de nosotras y se notaba que había mucha tensión. Ninguna de las dos insinuó para entablar alguna conversación. Desde lejos veo que una chica rubia, otra amiga de Cook, venía corriendo y grita mi nombre.

**-Naomi!** –ella se detiene justo al lado mío. Era inevitable dar un vistazo al cuerpazo que tenía esta mujer.

**-Hey…** -la saludo y Emily me miró curiosamente.

**-¿Qué dices tanto tiempo?** –ella se acerca aún más

**-Oh.. hace poco que llegué a Bristol y estoy acá con Emily… Emily.. esta es Lindsay…Lindsay… Emily** –las presento y Emily ni siquiera sonríe.

**-Hola Emily… tú eres…**

**-Ella es mi exnovia** –le digo a Lindsay

**-Oh… ustedes…**

**-No no para nada, ella se va a casar con mi mejor amigo…** -digo tratando de sonar un poco contenta, fingiendo obviamente, y me dirijo hacia Emily.

-**¿No es así Ems?** –digo algo enojada al pensar que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad.

**-Sí** –ella dice y baja la mirada al suelo.

-**Oh… qué… interesante… bueno, Naomi… me gustaría que en algún momento vinieras a mi casa… alguna cena… así recordamos viejos momentos… ¿Qué te parece?** –ella dice con un tono bastante atrevido y yo me río entre dientes.

**-Claro que sí… cuando quieras…**

**-Bien… ya sabes dónde queda mi casa… te espero en estos días** –ella me sonríe y se va.

**-Así que… ¿Disfrutando de tu soltería?** –Emily quiebra el silencio después de unos minutos.

**-Por supuesto que sí, ¿No creo que te moleste no? Después de todo… vos decidiste no estar más conmigo ahora…**

**-Yo ya estaba con Freddie…**

**-Tuviste la oportunidad de no aceptar el compromiso y volver conmigo…** -digo mirándola honestamente.

**-Naomi…**

**-Hey chicas! Espero que les guste lo que traje aquí** –como siempre, interrumpiendo todo Freddie.

* * *

Ya es tarde, ahora lo siguiente es ir a la lavandería en donde va a estar Emily solamente.

_Riiing Riiing_

Ya llegaron.

**-Hey** –saludo a las dos chicas que vinieron muy bien vestidas, una rubia de cabello bastante corto y la otra morocha con el cabello ondulado, bastantes bonitas. No entiendo cómo Cook consiguió estas mujeres, ni quiero saberlo.

**-Naomi…**

**-Llegaron un poco temprano…** -digo mientras las dejo entrar a mi casa.

**-Puede ser… si quieres podemos hacer algo entretenido hasta que sea la hora de irnos…** -la rubia se acerca hacia a mí y trago nerviosamente saliva.

**-Chicas…** -logro decir al ver que las dos trataban de acorralarme aquí mismo en la puerta, cierro los ojos tratando de no pensar… de aprovechar esta ocasión…

_Emily_

Abro los ojos y decido parar la situación. No puedo hacerlo. Mi mente está centrada en otra cosa. Miro el reloj y gracias al cielo que ya era la hora.

**-Eh… creo que ya es hora** –digo y salgo de mi casa. ¿Por qué estás siempre en mi cabeza Emily? Agh

**-Creo que deberíamos entrar… en unos minutos ya debe aparecer tu chica** –dice la rubia y entramos a la lavandería.

**-Y por cierto… déjate llevar con las cosas que vamos a hacer, ¿Sí? Así parece que realmente disfrutas de estar con nosotras** –me recomienda la morena y asiento con la cabeza. _'No pienses en Emily'_

Mientras colocábamos algunas prendas de ropa dentro del lavarropa, la rubia me susurra que acababa de entrar mi pelirroja. Entonces, la rubia empezó a girarme y me apoyó sobre el lavarropa para besarme desenfrenadamente, mientras que la otra chica me succionaba el cuello y me tocaba. Me dejo llevar por las sensaciones, se sentía bien… pero a la vez tan mal. Quería que fuese Emily la que me besaba y…

**-¿El… lavarropa está ocupado?** –escucho la voz rasposa que tanto amo y trato de desprenderme de la rubia acosadora para mirarla.

-**Emily…** -trato de sonar algo sorprendida aunque ella es realmente la impresionada… y su rostro refleja un poco de… ¿Dolor?

**-¿Van a ocupar el lavarropas por mucho tiempo?** –dice sin mirarme a los ojos. De repente sentí un poco de culpa… pero, ¿Por qué yo debería sentirlo? Ella podría estar haciéndome estas cosas si no fuera que se casaría con mi mejor amigo.

**-Erm… unos minutos** –logro decir hasta que me perdí en el mordisco que me habían dado. Continuamos dando un show bastante escandaloso hasta que sentí una mano tomarme fuertemente del brazo y arrastrándome lejos de estas mujeres.

-**¿Qué rayos haces Naomi? Estamos en una lavandería no en un cabaret** –puedo sentir el tono de furia, dolor y celos en esa voz.

-**¿Qué tiene? Solo me divierto un rato… ya nos estamos yendo igual** –digo con indiferencia.

**-Naomi… ¿Por qué actúas así? No eras así antes…**

**-¿Cómo era entonces?** –le pregunto y cuando ella trata de hablar otra vez nos interrumpen.

**-Naomi! La ropa ya está lista!** –giro para mirar a las chicas allá atrás y me llaman.

**-Te veo luego** –me despido y agarro mis cosas para irme con ellas. Cuando estoy por salir de la puerta…

-**Pueden venir las veces que quieras ¿Saben? ¡No hace falta que paguen! Yo.. Yo… me encargo..** – un hombre gordo de pelo largo trató de interrumpir nuestro camino.

-**Olvídate** –le contesto de mal modo al dueño del local. Pervertido de mierda, no estoy de humor ahora.

* * *

Lo único que queda por hacer ahora, es salir al club esta noche. Realmente nose qué es lo que tiene en mente Cook. Sólo me dijo que fuera bien producida que tiene una sorpresa para mí. Realmente… me da miedo cuando dice estas cosas porque puedes esperar cualquier cosa viniendo de él.

**-Naomi!** –me llama mi madre desde abajo.

**-Teléfono…** -ella dice y me pasa la llamada.

**-¿Qué haces esta noche mejor amiga del mundo?** –escucho hablar. Freddie.

**-Iba a salir a un club ¿Por qué?**

**-Oh! Genial, nosotros también vamos… ¿Nos encontramos allí para celebrar una vez más todos juntos sobre mi compromiso?** –él dice.

**-Claro** –digo sin emoción en mi voz.

-**Nos vemos dentro de unas horas Naomi!** –Freddie se despide y cuelgo la llamada.

* * *

**-Cook** –lo saludo mientras subo a su auto para irnos al club.

-**Rubiaaa, estás terriblemente hot!** –él dice dando un vistazo por todo mi cuerpo. Nunca va a cambiar ¿No? No.

-**¿No sales con Katie?**

**-La encontramos en el club con Ems y Freddie** –él me responde mientras comenzamos a ir hacia el lugar.

-**¿Cómo la pasaste con las chicas? Supongo que habrás aprovechado ¿No? Son muy solidarias** –él dice riéndose.

**-No tan mal.. y no no pude** –le respondo y él me mira en shock.

-**¿Me estás cargando?** –él me pregunta y niego con la cabeza.

**-Ohhhh, estás enamorada de verdad eh** –él saca sus propias conclusiones que son verdaderas.

-**¿Cómo reaccionó Emily?** –me pregunta.

-**Estuvo muy seca, seria y… aparentaba que le dolía lo que estaba haciendo… también se enojó cuando estaba con dos de tus amigas en la lavandería y… bueno, estábamos haciendo una escena no apropiada para ese lugar** –le comento y Cook se ríe.

**-No creo que sirva esto… si no reaccionó con lo de la lavandería… ahora menos** –digo tristemente.

-**Te puedo asegurar que con esta última chica… va a reaccionar**

* * *

**-Naomi! Cook! Por acá!** –escuchamos y vemos a Katie moviendo las manos para que podamos ubicarla. Nos dirigimos con nuestros tragos hacia donde estaba ella y miro hacia todos lados tratando de ubicar a mi pelirroja. Pero nada. Debe estar por ahí con Freddie… _'Basta! No pienses!_' me digo a mi misma para no lastimarme con imágenes que quieren pasar por mi mente en este momento.

**-Qué fiesta eh!** –Cook dice y levanta a Katie riéndose mientras la besa en el aire. _'Ojalá pudiera hacer eso con Emily'_. Decido dejar de pensar en Emily esta noche y voy a la barra para tomar varios tequilas.

**-Hey preciosa..** –escucho que alguien se me acerca, una chica castaña con rulos. Bastante bonita.

**-¿Tienes ganas de bailar un rato?** –ella me pregunta al oído. _'No'_, dice mi mente.

**-Sí** –respondo y me dirijo con ella hacia la pista. Baila muy bien y veo que sus intenciones van más allá que para un baile ya que baila provocativamente y continuamente roza sus manos en mis brazos y en mi cintura, acercándose cada vez más. Me dejo llevar y sé que lo que va a pasar está mal pero no quiero pensar y dejo que me bese.

En ese momento todo se vuelve más que oscuro y comienza a sonar una canción muy conocida que no puedo ubicarla pero que es sensual. Todo el mundo gira y pone atención sobre un escenario en el cual estaba bailando una pelirroja.

_Emily._

Quedo paralizada mirándola embobada con la boca abierta al verla con el cabello mojado, con un top, dejando al descubierto su ombligo que tenía un piercing muy brillante y un par de mini shorts muy ajustados, su cuerpo aceitado brillaba. Tragué saliva como pude sin dejar de parpadear y alejar mi vista de su cuerpo. Sentí un calor impresionante en mi cuerpo. Necesitaba hacerla mía ahora. Emily comenzó a bailar muy sensualmente haciendo que todos le gritaran obscenidades. No se cómo Freddie deja que la gente haga eso, si yo estuviera con ella mataría a todos. Mi mente no paraba de reproducir imágenes con las cosas que quería hacer con ella en este momento, ahora. Miré todo el baile sin mover una pestaña. Cuando termina de bailar, levanta su mirada y me mira fijamente con una mirada de ira y… ¿Celos? Después me di cuenta por qué, tenía a chica castaña atrás mío que no dejaba de tocarme en todas partes y me mordía el cuello. No puede estar celosa por ella, ¿No vio cómo la estuve mirando? Emily se va del escenario y al instante me muevo persiguiéndola sin escuchar a la chica que me estaba llamando. Camino como puedo por un pasillo oscuro y veo que al final hay una puerta abierta en donde supuestamente debería estar Emily. No me equivoqué. Allí estaba sentada en un banquito llorando con sus manos en su rostro y sé por qué. Ahora sé que ella siente lo mismo que yo. Ella todavía me ama. Me acerco despacio y empiezo a besar suavemente y con ternura su cuello. Siento a Emily paralizarse y a la vez estremecerse a causa de mis besos. Ella levanta su mirada para ver por el espejo e intenta girar para mirarme pero la detengo.

**-Naomi…**

**-Shhh** –la callo y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo corriendo su cabello hacia un lado y acariciando sus brazos. Emily estira su cuello hacia atrás para darme más lugar. Beso todo su cuello y me dirijo hacia su oído.

**-Te amo** –le susurro y lentamente la giro para mirarla a los ojos. Despacio, me acerco y la beso con toda ternura, expresando que lo que dije es totalmente sincero. Enseguida se tornó profundo el beso y Emily y levanté a Emily para llevarla a una pequeña cama que justo había en ese cuarto. _'Gracias a Dios que había'._

Lentamente me coloqué sobre ella mirándola a los ojos. Mi corazón estaba por estallar. Tanto que deseé tenerla así… y ahora la tengo. Me inclino y vuelvo a besar, no quiero dejar de besarla nunca más. Mis manos involuntariamente pasan por la piel de su estómago, sus costados. Había extrañado tanto la sensación de su piel en mis manos. Siento a Emily gemir ante mis toques y no aguanto más. Necesito tenerla desnuda. Me alejo de ella de mala gana para quitarle el top y mis ojos se pierden ante la vista de sus pechos preciosos al aire, a milímetro de mí. Continúo por quitarle el short y vuelvo a besarla con fiereza y ataco su cuello sin piedad. Emily se desespera con lo que hago y siento sus manos viajar por mi cuerpo indicándome que también quiere verme desnuda. No me quejo en nada y rápidamente me quito la ropa para continuar con mis acciones. Necesito estar dentro de ella. Necesito sentirla. Y lo hago. Sus gemidos me excitan cada vez más y profundizo mis acciones hasta que llegue su orgasmo y al mismo tiempo le repito al oído que la amo.

**-Te amo** – le vuelvo a decir una vez que su respiración se tranquiliza y corro su flequillo transpirado de su frente para mirarla mejor.

**-Lo sé** –ella simplemente me responde y vuelve a besarme mientras invertimos las posiciones.

* * *

Bueno hace mucho que no actualizaba no? jaja disculpen por la demora! espero poder subir pronto la parte II

review? diganme qué les pareció! =)


End file.
